


Paradise and Warzone

by nanamari



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamari/pseuds/nanamari
Summary: After a battle against the vampires Kureto wants to see you in his office due to your reckless behavior on the battlefield.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kureto/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Paradise and Warzone

Hello, it's been a long time since I wrote something especially smut, so its a bit shorter. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. This one is partly based on pillowtalk by Zayn Malik. Likes and comments are appreciated<3

“What kind of shitty reckless behavior was this again!?”, the raven-haired lieutenant general shouted at you, his was face covered in anger as he faced you as the two of you entered his office.

“What do you mean?”, you asked definitely not really giving a damn. 

“Are you fucking serious, Y/N?” Kureto looked at you, his crimson eyes locking with yours. “You almost got yourself killed. Again.” He added, you could hear the anger in his voice.

“Why do you even give a shit?” Living or dying didn’t really mean anything to you but maybe if you had a reason, you’d think otherwise. Maybe. 

The raven-haired men still looked at you, not believing what he just heard. Sure, you were one of his underlings but you sure were important to him, on the battlefield and in other ways. Things had been heating up between the two of you since a very long time. But the reckless behavior of yours just pissed Kureto off to death.

“Why I give a shit?” His voice got louder than before. “Because I care for my troupes. And mainly care for my most important soldiers and you are one of them.” The structures of his face tensed even more as he had to speak out these words.

“Sure.” You knew he was saying the truth but you didn’t care. “Can we discuss this sometime else? I’m fucking tired and covered in blood.” Turning to the door you grabbed the handle, hoping he’d let you go.

“No. We’re discussing this now.” Kureto snapped at you. 

“Okay what do you want me to say?” You snapped back, facing him again. “Do you want me to say I’m sorry? That I won’t do it anymore? Because I’m sure as hell can’t promise this. You know exactly that I don’t give a shit about living or dying.” 

“Yes, that’s what I want to hear, just for once I want you to pull yourself together and listen to your orders. That you don’t run carelessly around and get others killed too.” The lieutenant general said, his voice was still filled with anger but it also got a little softer now. 

Running a hand through your bloody hair you let out a sigh and shortly closed your eyes before you looked at him again. ‘Get others killed’ was he serious about this. “Are you serious? Wasn’t it you back in Nagoya who sacrificed your own soldiers?” Your voice was tense as you searched for eye contact with the lieutenant general. 

Kureto tilted his head to one side. “You know what my view on this is, Y/N. It’s for the greater good. For Humanity.” He said, no emotions in his voice. 

You didn’t want to but you couldn’t stop a little laughter to come over your lips. “Sure, if you say so. Can I go now?” You wanted to know.

“No.”

“What else?” 

Kureto approached you with two big steps, grabbed you by your hips and pressed you against the door before his lips crashed down on yours, teeth hitting together. You moaned a little surprised but directly ran your hands into his soft hair, kissing him back hard. His tongue found its way into your mouth soon, fighting for dominance, showing you that he has the upper hand and that you have to follow his orders. All of them. 

His hips pressed you against door, while his hands started rooming all over your body, undoing your uniform that landed on the floor not even a second later until you the only thing you were wearing was your underwear. 

“Sir, you’re a little overdressed.” You said breathing heavily as you started undoing his jacket. 

“Shut up, I’m still angry.” The raven-haired hissed against your lips, causing you to swallow hard. At this point his anger turned you on and you had to press your legs together which the man in front of you noticed. 

Taking your hands off him, he took off his jacket, followed by a black muscle shirt. Your eyes wandered over his well-trained body, his perfect built abs and torso. Running your fingers along his muscular arms, you looked up at him, seeing anger mixed with lust and passion in his eyes. He shortly locked his eyes with your again before his lips crashed down on your neck, leaving a hot wet trail there down to your collar bone where he bit you hard earning a load moan from your side.

“Yes, that’s what I want to hear.” He groaned while he kept kissing and sucking the soft, sensitive skin of your neck one of his large hands wandered over your thighs up to your core. Slipping his hands into your panties, he cupped his hand around your core, rubbing the palm of his hand against your clit while he pushed two of his fingers inside you. Starting to pump his fingers inside you, you placed on of your hands on his muscular arms, digging your nails into his skin while your free hand started undoing the belt of his pants. 

His pants fell to the floor, pooling around his angles. You shortly looked at the bulge in his boxer shorts, slipping your hands underneath the thin firm you wrapped your hand around his huge cock and starting to move your hand up and down earning a groan from him, that came from deep down in his throat.

“K-kureto.”, You moaned as the tips of his fingers brushed against your g-spot on which he immediately stopped. 

“You forgot something.”, He said as he looked at you.

“Lord Kureto, please.”, You whispered, looking at him. You wanted him now, you needed him. In those moments everything between the two of you was perfect. It was either fucking or fighting, it was rare that the two of you had normal conversation without it ending in a huge fight. It was a warzone but at the same time a fulfilled paradise. 

“What do you want?” The raven-haired man whispered, his voice dark and filled desire, lust flickering up in his crimson eyes.

“Fuck me please.” Biting your lip, you looked at the man in front of him while you circled your thumb around the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck this.” He pulled his hand out of your panties, ripped them apart and threw them somewhere on the floor before he wrapped one arm around you and picked you up. Not a second after his boxer shorts pooled around his angles and he kicked both pieces of clothing carelessly to the side.

Smashing his lips against yours, he positioned himself in front of your entrance and he hardly thrusted into you. Digging your nails into his shoulders you moaned into the kiss. Sometimes you still had to get used to his size. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Kureto groaned as he broke the kiss and leaned his head against the door, as he pulled out and thrusted back into you, hard and fast. Filling out every inch of you. One of your hands found its way into his raven hair, pulling on them as he kept repeating his motions. 

His hands on your hips, his nails digging into your skin he thrusted harder into you, making sure you knew you were his. That nobody expect for him would touch you like this.  
“Harder, fuck me harder.” You moaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Kureto didn’t hesitate, breathing heavily, he thrusted harder into you making you scream in pleasure. 

Minutes later the room was filled with hot air, the only thing you could hear were the heavy pants and moans from the two of you and skin slapping against skin. You could feel your legs starting to tremble, letting you know that you wouldn’t last any longer which the raven haired realized.

“Are you gonna cum?” He growled against your neck, picking up the pace of his thrusts one more. Pulling out and thrusting back in. Even harder than before.

“Y-Yes, Lord Kureto.”, You moaned, your voice harsh from screaming and moaning. He looked at you, placing his forehead against yours.

“Then cum. Cum for me.” Kureto whispered as he circled his hips once more sending you over the edge, releasing your body from all the stress the past days. 

“L-Lord Kureto.” Screaming his name as your orgasm rolled over you, you scratched over his back leaving deep marks there.

The raven-haired circled his hips once more before he released himself, pumping all of his seed into you, groaning load. 

“Why do we always have to fight?” He whispered still breathing heavy as he pulled out of you, the rest of his sperm dripping on the floor. Tired you collapsed on his chest. 

“Don’t know, the sex is better.” You responded; you could barely keep your eyes open. He slightly chuckled on your answer. A sound you barely get to hear. 

“You’re not wrong.” He said as he carried you over to the couch and placed you onto it, pulling a blanked over you. 

“Don’t go.”, You mumbled half asleep, holding his hand. 

“I’ll just put something on.” Kureto said, walking over to the pile of clothes. He picked up his boxer shorts and put them on before he came back. Laying down next to you, he pulled you onto his chest where you directly fell asleep. It was rare that the next head of the Hiiragi House showed a soft side even when it was with you but you knew he had one and you were glad that you got to see it.


End file.
